Drunken Issues and Sober Solutions
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Paul's drunk. So is Zoey. They've drunken themselves away from their problems. This is how they overcome their drunken issues with sober solutions. Because having someone to hold you is always better than a beer bottle. againstshipping smutty/deep stuff:3


disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon:P

Summary: Paul's drunk. So is Zoey. They've drunken themselves away from their problems and into a hotel room. This is how they overcome their drunken issues with sober solutions. Because someone to hold you is always better than a beer bottle.

Paul's 19 and Zoey's 17. I apologize if it kind of drags on... I had fun writing it^_^ review please!

* * *

><p>When she saw him, he was sitting with his legs through the fence, his feet hanging off the cliff. She distinctly saw the beer bottle in his hands. His purple hair went down to about where his chin would be. (She couldn't tell, seeing as though she was standing behind him.) He was wearing a black tee-shirt and black jeans, from what she could see.<p>

Zoey pushed her sunglasses up into her scarlet hair, her fiery locks falling into her dark brown eyes. She walked towards him, partially blinded by the orange and pink sunset in the distance.

A few feet away from him, she said, "Got any booze left?"

He held the bottle up over his head. Sure enough, it was a half drunken glass bottle of Heineken. She took it and sat down next to him, her legs hanging over next to his. The top of the fence was low enough so he could put his arms over it, but it was to Zoey's chest, so she sat with one of the poles between her knees, wrapping her arms around it. She lowered her head, her cheek on her arm, staring at the vast, darkening sky. She put the bottle to her lips and let her head fall back, the cold liquid burning as it slid down her throat.

She brought her head back up, and handed it to him. He took it back and put it between them.

"Got any unopened ones?" she asked.

"Got two left." he answered, not looking at her. She didn't look at him either. He moved a six pack of beer between them. Sure enough, three of them were opened and empty, and two were shut. He went on, his deep voice ringing in her ears, "Take 'em. I'm wasted."

"I wish I was." she finished the rest of the beer, put it in the empty slot, and then picked up a new one. She struggled with opening it, until he took it and snapped off the cap. He handed it back to her, and she quietly thanked him before chugging the liquid.

"What happened to you?" the boy questioned, his chin on the wood.

"Guy asked me out." she said, the bottle to her lips. "Slept with him. Left the next morning before I woke up without leaving a number."

"Asshole."

"Yeah, tell me about it." she looked at him, noticing he had dark, almost black eyes. "What about you?"

"Well," he rolled his eyes. "My fucking parents came back to visit the children they abandoned eleven years ago, and then actually had the nerve to bitch at me because I don't have a girlfriend."

"How old are you?"

"19." he scoffed. "Apparently, my dear old fucking mother has been planning my imaginary wedding since I was 10. AKA two years after they up and left."

"What a bitch."

"Right? Like she actually has the right to have any say in my life."

"My mom caught me in bed one time with this jerk. Called me a whore and kicked me out. I live with my sister now."

"Sleep around?"

"I've been with three guys since I was 15. I am not a whore."

He held up his hand, lifting his pointer finger. "So the guy you got caught with," he lifted his middle finger, "and the guy who dumped you," he lifted his ring finger. "Who's the third?"

"Some... douchebag I dated for a year."

He nodded his head. "Jerk, asshole, douchebag. Sounds like you have great taste in men."

"Yeah, I sure know how to pick 'em."

She somehow finished her beer without noticing, and put it back into the slot. The sun was halfway over the horizon, threatening to leave them in the dark. Though, neither of them cared all that much. He was drunk, and she had another beer to guzzle.

"How about you?" she asked. "How many women have you nailed?"

"Four. Don't ask me about names. I'll never fucking remember."

"They were that unimportant?"

"No. Well, yes, but I'm also too drunk to remember my own name, let alone some chick's." he looked at her, his nose scrunched. "I've met you before and I don't have a fucking clue what your name is."

She stared back at him, her scarlet eyebrows knit together. "Yeah, well, all I fucking know is that you say fucking a lot and that you're that- that guy."

"What guy?"

"You were," she pointed up at him. "You were that one that- that- that-" she paused, and shook her head. "Fuck it- I don't remember. Something... about your brother."

"Don't tell me he's the asshole you fucked."

"No." she shook her head again. "Oh!" she pointed at him again, her eyes hazy. "He's-he's-he's doing my sister."

He blinked. "I told you- I haven't a fucking clue who you are."

"Maylene. She's- she's sleeping with- with... Roy. Roger. Richard. Rick. Reg-Reggie!" she laughed. "Reggie- that's his name!" she frowned again, picking up the other bottle of beer. "I don't know your name though."

"Paul."

"I'm Zoey."

He blinked again, narrowing his eyes. "Joey?"

"Zoey. With a Z."

"Oh."

She handed him the beer. "Open it?" he did. "Thanks."

When she took a long drink, it started to dribble down her chin. "Aw, shit!" she hissed, wiping it up with her burgundy long sleeve. She sighed. "You know what- whatever. I don't care if I'm a mess. I'm not getting laid anytime soon." she scoffed. "Asshole told someone I was bad in bed." she glared, her face scrunched up. "That asshole- he was practically screaming. He's the one who's bad in bed."

"Ever get back at him?"

She shook her head, drinking the beer. "Nah. Not worth my time." she finished the beer, and stared at it in disgust. "I don't even like this kind." she clenched her fist around the glass. "Fucking motherfucking asshole!"

Without warning, she threw it hard off the cliff into oblivion. To her surprise, Paul laughed out loud. He said, "You just killed some hiker."

"Yeah, well, I hope its Richard Little."

"Richard Little? That's a horrible name."

"Tell me about it. Its ironic though."

"How?"

"Well, he had a small dick."

"I don't get it."

She looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "Dick is short for Richard. Dick Little."

Paul blinked, and then laughed, smirking. Zoey hesitated, but started to laugh with him. Before she could comprehend what was doing, she was starting to feel giddy, laughing so hard tears were coming to her eyes. She let her head drop on his arm, unable to stop gasping out laughter.

"We need more beer." he chuckled, grinning. His eyes were glossy. He obviously had no idea what was actually happening.

"We-We-We do." she agreed as she giggled. She looked up at him, her chin on his shoulder. Then, she said, "Hey, do you wanna have sex?"

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. His eyes gave her a once-over, from her eyes to her knees, lingering on her breasts and crotch. He met her eyes again and said, "Age?"

"17." she moved to kneel beside him, her hands on his leg. "Don't worry- I'm above the age of consent."

"Good." he pulled his legs up and turned to face her. He moved his legs so she kneeled between his knees. She crawled closer to him, and put her knees on the outside of his thighs. She put her hands on his shoulders, sliding them down onto his chest. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. She lowered her head and kissed his neck. She kissed up his neck and jaw until she connected with his mouth. But she pulled away, and shed her own long sleeve shirt, revealing a gray strapless bra with a thin layer of pink lace over it.

She crashed her mouth against his, her tongue shooting into his mouth. Eyes closed, as they sloppily kissed, Paul reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He tossed it away and grabbed her breasts, squeezing roughly. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue swirling over hers. He pinched her nipples hard, moving his other hand to her hips. He reached down and started to unbutton her blue skinny jeans. She did the same with his jeans, moaning as he started to carress the area between her thin legs.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, grimacing at the strand of spit connecting their mouths. Zoey laughed and it fell. "Oh that's disgusting."

He wiped it off his chin, rubbing his hand on his jeans. "Nasty."

He put his hands around her waist, and moved to lower her onto her back. He kneeled between her legs, and pulled off her tan hiker boots. He pulled her pants down over her hips, and down to her ankles. He tossed it aside, her socks going with it. He lowered his head between her legs, biting her inner thigh and stroking her core thorugh her pink panties. But she sat up, and pushed him away. He started to question her actions, when she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips.

On her knees, she yanked down his pants. His boxers were tenting, poking her hard. Giggling, she moved her hips forward and back, the top of the tent rubbing between her legs.

"Don't fucking tease me, Zoey." Paul hissed, grabbing her hips.

"Fine, gosh." she huffed, annoyed. She stood up, pulling her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them, and sat back down on his lap. She tugged his boxers down, letting his erection spring free. She admired it for a moment, before reaching down between her legs and grabbed his shaft. She rubbed him for a few moments before starting to lower herself on top of him. Quickly, she pushed herself down, taking his head inside her. But she stopped and said, "Wait!"

"What?" he snapped as she lifted herself off of him. She fell back between his legs, landing in the dirt.

"Condom!" she shouted, her face red. "I'm not on birth control yet and I don't carry condoms."

"I haven't slept with a girl since I was your age-"

"Don't say it like that."

"-so the only condom I have is almost two years old." he shook his head. "I am not using that thing."

"Well, then now what do we do?" she huffed, folding her arms, forgetting she was naked.

Paul shrugged, and then said, "We could... get dressed, buy condoms and beer, get even more wasted in some hotel room and have the best drunken sex, only because we're too shit-faced to notice."

"Shit-faced?"

"Smashed."

"What?"

"Crunk?" he narrowed his eyes. "Inebriated. Intoxicated. Pissed. More commonly known as drunk."

"Whatever." she picked up her panties and slid them up her legs. Paul stood up, fixing his pants. "I have a question. Where the hell are we?"

"Uhm..." he thought for a second, picking up his shirt. "I...think we're outside Sunnyshore."

"You think?"

"Hey," he pointed at her as she stood up, glaring. "Before I even got out here, I had already downed two beers. I didn't know where the fuck I was going. How did you get here?"

"I don't know- I was just wandering around." she picked up her bra, obviously aggravated. Paul put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head. She expected a kiss, but he went lower, kissing her chest instead of her mouth. His hands slid down to her breasts, and he kissed the space between her two mounds. He moved his mouth over, and put his hand on her waist. He put his lips on her unoccupied breast, taking her nipple in his mouth.

Zoey moaned, closing her eyes. He kept on sucking her for a bit, until he pulled away and said, looking up at her, "Hold you over 'til we actually get somewhere."

Within minutes, they were fully dressed and making their way through the forest. At the entrance to Sunnyshore City, Paul put ten dollars in her hand, and explained: "Usually, its six bucks for a twenty pack, so this should be enough."

"Wh-What kind?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright, what size?"

Paul looked at her, his face turning red. "What?"

"What size? I mean, Gianni Vitale and Evan Gosling both always bought a medium size, but Richard Little had a size small." she shrugged. "All guys are different."

"Uh-" he held out his hand, like he was going to explain something, but clenched his fist and said, "You know what? You get the beer, and I'll get the condoms, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because guys are supposed to get the condoms. Look," he took his wallet out of his pocket and put a twenty dollar bill on her hand. "Go to the liquor store down the street from the PokeCentre. The guy in there's s'always baked, so he just sells it to whoever. Get whatever kind you like without going over thirty bucks, alright?"

"Fine." she scoffed, smirking. "Someone's conscious about their girth." she giggled, biting her lip. "Maybe we should get a tape measure while we're at it."

"You get one, you pay me back for the beer."

"I can do that."

"I'll go and meet you at the store, alright?"

"Alright." she laughed again before taking off down the road towards the store he instructed. When she went inside the store, the first thing she smelt was pot, and lots of it. Coughing a bit, she made her way through the store to find the refrigorator in the back. She opened it up, finding a six pack of pomegranete Smirnoff for herself and a six pack of Heineken for Paul. She brought it up to the counter, and, as he said, the guy just rung them up.

But he reached behind him and added a box of condoms. Zoey blushed, and said, "Actually, I don't need those. The-The guy I'm meeting is buying them."

"Whatever." he shrugged his shoulders. "17.27."

She handed him the twenty, and he gave her change. Then, the bell rang, signalling that the door opened. Zoey looked, seeing Paul walked inside. He said, "You ready?"

She nodded, picking up one of the cases of beer. Paul picked up the other one, and nodded in the man's direction. The guy just laughed and slurred, "Whassup, Samuels?"

"The usual." he answered blandly. "Baked again?"

"Wasted again?"

He lifted up the Heineken. "Getting there." he looked at Zoey and slid his backpack off his arm. He crouched down, and put the glass beer bottles in the bag. He instructed Zoey to do the same. She did, and Paul put the empty cardboard containers on the counter.

"Throw these out and get rid of the receipt." he said to the guy. "The last thing I need is the police finding out that you're selling and I'm buying."

"Already done."

"Come on." Paul said to Zoey, grabbing her hand. He led her out the door, and Zoey asked, "How do you know him?"

"Ted?" he looked at her over his shoulder. "That guy is the epitome of pathetic. Alcoholic, drug addict, you name it." he scoffed. "I don't know how he keeps down a job."

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"How often do you get wasted?"

"Not that often."

She shrugged, letting him lead her to a hotel. It looked nice- tan carpets, beige walls... But the room had an odd kind of musty smell. Though, she forgot after her second wine cooler. She sat on him, straddling his hips as he laid back on the bed. She pulled her shirt off of her, and ripped off his own shirt.

She rolled her hips down onto his, reaching for the pack of condoms. She looked at them, and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked, obviously drunk by his sporadic hiccups.

"Large. Size large." she looked at him, giggling. She narrowed her brown eyes and smirked. "Let's see if its true."

She shed her pants and underwear, and then sat between his knees. She stripped him of his pants, tossing them to the pile of their clothes on the ground. She stroked his hard length through his black boxers, before pulling his boxers down past his thighs. His erection came out, and Zoey smirked again, pulling them down past his feet. She strew them aside, and put her hands on his stomach. Slowly, she slid her fingers down to his shaft, her finger nail tracing the vein along the underside of his phallus.

"I... have to admit something." she said. "Not only do I actually have a very high tolerance for alcohol, so I'm not all that wasted-a bit tipsy, but not completely hammered," she giggled. He smirked. "But I also... I've never actually..." she blushed. "You know... done this... with my hand."

Paul sat up, laughing. He put his hand on hers, wrapping her fingers around his shaft. He said, "I'll... teach you."

He moved her hand up and down until she could work it on her own. She nibbled her lip, like she was concentrating. She looked so cute, he couldn't help but lower his head and kiss her temple. He kissed her ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe.

He whispered, "Go faster."

She nodded, and moved her head lower. To his shock, she opened her mouth and licked his head. Paul's eyes closed, and he leaned on his hands, letting his head fall back. He heard himself groan when she closed her mouth around his head, sucking on him gently.

After a few more quiet groans, he stammered, "I'm going to-I'm gonna-" he groaned again, hoping she understood when his climax came over him. He shot out into her mouth, making her gasp. Despite her surprise, she swallowed it down, grimacing at the hot liquid in her throat. It was salty, and tasted odd mixed with the wine coolers.

Paul panted quietly, lifting his head to look at her. She blushed, smiling a bit. She said, "You're still hard."

"Well," he crawled to hover over her on his hands and knees. "I'm drunk... in a hotel room... at night..." she giggled. "With a sexy red-head under me."

"Sexy red-head?" she repeated, her smile vanishing. "Really?"

"Either that or I'm more smashed than I thought."

She laughed, putting her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him hard. He pushed his body against hers, kissing her back. As their tongues fought, Zoey searched for the box of condoms. When she found it, she pushed him away gently and opened it up. She pulled one out and tore the package. She reached down between them, putting the rubber to his head. She carefully slid it up to the base, and said, "Come on, you said so yourself. Stop fucking teasing me."

"Alright, alright." he sat back on his knees, and put his hands on her hips. Though, he turned her so she laid on her side and lifted one of her legs up. He rested her calf on his shoulder, and moved to sit straddling her other leg. Embarrassed, Zoey sputtered, "Wh-Wh-What are you-"

She stopped talking when he pushed himself inside her wet entrance, not waiting for her permission. Zoey gasped, feeling him already start to brush up against her sweet spot inside her. He was thicker than she was used too, causing her to clench the sheets underneath her. Gasping and mewling, she began to pant as he pushed himself in and out of her.

To add to it, he reached one of his hands down to her stomach, moving it down until he found her clit. As he gently rubbed his thumb up against it, he grunted, "I bet you've got too much pride to touch yourself."

She scoffed, moving as much as she could to lay on her back with her lower body still twisted. She put her hands on her stomach, sliding them up to her breasts. She rubbed her pointer fingers in circles around her nipples for a bit, and then started to pinch them. She left one hand on her breast, and reached down to grab his unoccupied hand. She put it on her empty breast, and huffed, "Pinch hard."

He did, squeezing her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. He moved slowly inside her, keeping her at bay. He kissed the inside of her knee, making her blush worse than she was. Still fondling her breasts and her clit, Paul whispered, his lips still on her leg, "Come for me."

As if he predicted it, she cried out, her eyes shut tight. Her fingers clenched around the pillow under her head, and she gasped, her stomach twisting and churning. Her whole mind went blank as her orgasm began to take over her body. Her back arched up, her breasts in the air. Her breaths were heavy and hard, like she wasn't getting enough air. Finally, she screamed out his name, feeling her crotch start throbbing quickly.

Paul groaned for a moment, his mouth open. He nibbled on the skin of her knee, pushing himself to his own climax. Finally, he exhaled sharply, and Zoey knew that he had came as he slowed to a stop. Her heart racing, she couldn't regulate her breathing. Even as he pulled out of her, peeling off the condom.

He tossed it into the trash and smirked at her reaction. She hadn't moved yet at all, only her chest rising and falling. But after a moment, she grinned, laughing. She sat up, her leg still on his shoulder. She pushed him onto his back and sat on his stomach, a smirk on her face to match his.

"So," she asked, seductively putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down so her breasts just brushed up against his chest, "You seem to know... positions." she ran her hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples. She lowered her head and whispered in his ear, "I don't, so I guess you'll have to enlighten me."

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well," she giggled, kissing the middle of his chest. "You bought ten condoms. I imagine that they won't go to waste."

He raised his purple eyebrows, unable to keep the grin off his face. "You've got a lot of vigor." he sat up, holding her hips. "You know why that is?"

"Explain." she kissed his nipple.

"You have red hair. That's really the only thing I can think of."

She kissed up his neck. "This is when I tell you to shut up, and get the next condom."

* * *

><p>When Zoey woke up the next morning, she opened her eyes with a gasp. She sat up quickly, the beige comforter falling off of her and exposing her bare breasts. She reached between her legs, blushing at the wetness. She actually <em>came<em> in her sleep.

She jumped, when she heard, "Problem?"

Zoey whipped her head to the right, seeing Paul lay next to her, a smirk on his face. The blanket covered him to his waist, and he had his hands behind his head. As she was about to respond, her entire head throbbed. She gasped, putting her hand on her head.

"Ah-!" she hissed, groaning in pain.

Paul sat up and held the blanket up. He instructed, "Lay back down."

She nodded, even though it hurt, and laid underneath the blanket. He covered her with it, and said, "Hangovers suck, especially with as much as you had."

She groaned again, "Headache."

"I know."

She hissed, but stopped when he stroked back her hair. She coughed, and then felt something in her throat. She covered her mouth, and burped. She mumbled, "Ohhhh, I don't feel so goo-"

She stopped, feeling another burp come up. She scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. Paul grimaced at the sound of her throwing up, but stood up and pulled his boxer shorts up his legs. He walked into the bathroom holding his tee-shirt, seeing her kneel on front of the toilet, her hands on the rim and her head above the bowl.

Paul sat on the edge of the tub behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He grabbed a towel and put his hand on her head. He moved her so he could see the side of her face. He dabbed her chin, and said, "You don't get smashed a lot, do you?"

She shook her head, her eyes closed. "N-" she coughed. "No. Actually, that was- that was the- the second time."

"Ever?"

Zoey nodded her head, and Paul sighed, partially annoyed. He held up his tee-shirt, and went on, "Here, put this on."

"Why?"

"Because you're naked on a bathroom floor vomitting. You must have some dignity left."

She muttered a thank you and he helped her get it on. After it was on, falling around her small body, he asked if she was done. She nodded again, clearing her throat. He reached over to the toilet and flushed it, and then moved to pick her up. He carried her back to the bed, one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees.

He laid her down on the bed, and covered her with it. He leaned over and whispered to her, "I'm going to go out and get something for you to eat, alright?" he cringed. "And Tic Tacs." Zoey giggled, rolling over to look at him. "I'll get you some Aspirin, too, alright?"

"Don't you have a headache?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. He shook his head.

"I've been up for like an hour."

"What were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep." he didn't say anything else, throwng the rest of his clothes on. Since Zoey had his shirt, he just put on his sweatshirt and zipped it up. He checked for his wallet, and then went back over to Zoey. He kneeled down next to her, and pushed her scarlet bangs off her pale forehead. He said quietly, "I don't know Asshole, Jerk or Douchebag has ever told you this, but... when you sleep..." he touched her neck, almost affectionately. "You breathe so quietly, you don't make a sound."

He ran his fingers through his hair. He was frowning, but Zoey knew he wasn't upset. It was a confused frown, like he didn't really know what he was saying, or why. Still, she urged him on to say more. He blushed, and sat indian style on the floor so his head was level with hers.

He asked, "Like what?"

"Stuff like that." she clutched the blanket to her chest. "You don't understand-" she shook her head. "Guys don't watch me sleep. I threw up in front of Gianni one day, and he just watched. I'm not the girl who... makes a guy's heart start to beat faster."

"What?" Paul said in shock. He narrowed his eyes and went on, "What the hell are you talking about? Who says you're not?"

"I say I'm not."

To her surprise, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, then said, "Well, you're wrong."

She hestiated, but asked, "Your heart flutters?"

He stared back at her for a moment before answering: "It does fucking jumping jacks."

She reached her small hand out, and touched the left part of his chest. He put his hand on top of hers, moving his fingers to rest in between hers. He was right- his heart was thumping hard.

"Wow." she marveled, her eyes wide. "It-It is. Its beating really fast, Paul." she giggled, and then grimaced.

"OK, I'm going to go get Aspirin now, alright?" he lifted up her hand and kissed her palm quickly before standing up.

"Uhm, g-get more condoms." she stammered, embarrassed.

"Why?"

Zoey hesitated. "I... want to know what sex with you feels like when I'm sober."

When he left, she looked at the clock on the nightstand by the bed. It was practically noon, and even still, as soon as he was gone, she passed out again. She was utterly exhausted.

She woke up again later, but it was one of those horrible sleeps where she woke up like, "Nfwargh," and no clue what was going on. She looked around, and remembered the previous night's affairs. The window was covered, and the lights were off, so she couldn't tell what time it was.

The TV across from the bed was on. Some talk show host was laughing with some celebrity she didn't recognize. She sat up, her head still throbbing slightly. She looked at the other side of the bed, seeing Paul fast asleep next to her. His hair was back, surprisingly, in a hair tie, and his chest was bare. There was an empty plastic bag in the middle of the bed, its contents spilled out.

She sorted through them- Aspirin, condoms, a chocolate bar, and a Rain Lime Gatorade. She picked up the drink and downed the green liquid with two Aspirin, not realizing how thirsty and hungry she actually was. Then, she spotted the pizza box on a chair.

Within about ten minutes, she ate four pieces of it, leaving only two left. There were a few missing already, but still, she left some in case Paul wanted some later. With the Gatorade gone and her stomach full, she laid back in bed next to Paul. Zoey wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his chest. Then, she heard, "Hey."

She looked up at him and pulled away, embarrassed. "Hi."

Paul sat up and criss-crossed his legs. "You alright?"

Zoey nodded and answered, "Yeah, thanks. I should pay you back for the pizza."

"Why?"

"Well, because you also spent money on the beer and the condoms and probably this hotel, so-"

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"I said not to worry about it. I don't mind. Really, I don't."

Zoey nibbled on her lip, staring at his face. She hadn't really noticed how handsome he was. He was a rugged kind of handsome- long hair; accusing, dark, unreadable eyes; large, long hands...

She put her hand on his chest, kneeling beside him. He cupped her cheek with his hand, wishing he could decipher the hazy feeling in his mind. Zoey leaned forward, closed her eyes and gently kissed him.

They stripped each other cautiously, unsure of who wanted to be the vulnerable one. Though, Zoey was quickly nude, since she was only wearing his tee-shirt. Before long, she lay beneath him, her arms around his neck as he kissed down her shoulder. He kneeled between her legs with her thighs on his, and kept one arm under her lower back. After an awkward production of a condom, he invaded her in the darkness.

She clawed at his back, her breasts against his chest as he tried to keep her body as close to his as he could. He lasted a long time. Zoey didn't know, per say, how long it was, since her mind was filled with nothing but pure bliss and ecstasy. Her back arched so far it actually cracked.

He didn't pull out of her immediatly, panting along with her. Finally, he rolled off of her, leaving her empty. He discarded the condom, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. As he did that, she realized something.

When two people have a one night stand, they don't stay awake and talk afterwards, holding their naked bodies close together. The next morning, they don't go out for breakfast and walk to the train station together. They don't sit close to each other, or take the very back seat next to each other so they can kiss without rude stares.

But Paul and Zoey did. On a train to Veilstone City, Paul sat on the aisle, his arm around her shoulder. They kissed each other slowly, pulling away for a moment every few seconds. Zoey would giggle, kiss him again, pull her lips away, put her forehead on his, and kiss him another time. It went on like this, until Paul's train stop came.

"Veilstone City." he said, hearing an announcement declare that passengers had ten minutes to exit the train and board the train. Passengers who were continuing to Veilstone were advised to stay seated.

"Yeah..." Zoey mumbled, almost sad that he was leaving. She kept her hand on his leg, as if that would keep him next to her. Paul turned back to look at her, his black eyes searching her brown ones. She ran her fingers through his purple hair, and whispered, "I... don't want you... to go."

"Why are you going to Snowpoint?"

"To visit Candice. I haven't seen her for a while, so I..." her eyes dropped.

"I'll go with you."

She looked back up at him, her eyes wide. "What?"

Paul pushed his mouth against hers, his hands on her face. He repeated, "I'll go with you."

Zoey shook her head, gripping his wrists. "No, Paul... you're parents are there. You have to go see them."

"They're not my parents."

Final boarding call, boomed overhead.

Zoey stood up, grabbing her backpack off the floor. Paul looked up at her as she anounnced, "Then I'm going with you. Come on, I want to meet these so called villians."

Defeated, Paul gathered his bag and followed her off the train. She locked her arm with his, and told him to lead the way. Reluctantly, he did. It was a short walk to his house from the train station, and it turned out that he only lived around the corner from where she lived with her sister in the Gym.

Standing in front of the light blue house, Paul didn't walk any farther than the driveway. He stared at the white front door and the two cars in the parking lot. Zoey put her other hand on his arm, and said, "Are you alright?"

"No."

"Come on." she started to walk, dragging him behind her. "We're going."

"Wait, Zoey-" he pulled her back by the hand, and she turned around to look at him. He swallowed, shaking his head. "I saw them once, and I ended up drunk in Sunnyshore City."

"And then I found you," she held his hand in both of hers. "And we had- what I think to be- the greatest sex in my whole life." Paul blushed, but his expression didn't change. Zoey giggled. "Something bad has to happen before something good happens."

She started to walk again, but he pulled the redhead back into him, her back on his chest. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. He then whispered, "Fine, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"..." he hesitated, his mouth open and next to her ear. Where the hell was his voice? "...Be my girlfriend."

Zoey sucked in her breath. She didn't say anything, making him nervous at first, until she giggled.

"Of course." she answered, glad that he felt the same way as she did. She could feel her heart racing to his touch. She let her head fall back onto her shoulder, and he kissed her neck.

"Let's go around back." he said. "To...mentally prepare myself."

"In other words," she turned around, and grabbed both his hands. She walked backwards, smirking. "'To sneak up into my room and use one of the rubbers we have left.'"

"You know you're a mind reader?"

"I'm learning." she giggled, turning around to walk around the back of the house. When they walked into his house, the back door led to the kitchen. There was a small doorway leading to the dining room, and both rooms turned into the living room. Between the kitchen and the living room was a staircase. From what he could see, they were all sitting in the dining room. Quietly, he opened the door and ushered Zoey in. Just as silently, he shut it.

He heard his sister, Crystal, say, "I hope Paul's alright."

"He hasn't come back yet?" his mother.

"No." his brother said. "He's alright though. He'll probably go see Ted in Sunnyshore City and get a little drunk. But he'll be fine."

Zoey smirked at him, covering her mouth. He crouched down, and she did the same. He pointed towards a second doorway, and she carefully scuffed to it on her knees. Before she knew what was happening, she was running up the carpeted stairs into a room. The lights were off, and the window had a black curtain over it, shiedling all light. There were clothes around the floor, but Zoey paid no mind. Without a forethought, she pushed Paul to sit on his bed and ripped off his shirt. She sat on his lap, straddling his waist.

She rolled her hips down onto his, and pulled off her own shirt. Her bra quickly got lost with the pile of clothes on the ground, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. She instructed him to scoot back on the bed, and he did, so just his feet hung off the side. She kicked off her shoes and socks, positioning herself to sit on his lap sideways.

She reached under her bum and undid his pants. She pushed herself up off of him with her other hand, and struggled to pull his pants down. Finally, she simply reached down and pulled his now hard cock out into the air. Then, she fumbled with her own pants, until Paul helped get them down to her knees. She pulled one of her legs out of the pants, and adjusted herself so her vagina aligned with his erection.

But before she sunk down on him, she grabbed his backpack off the floor and unzipped it roughly, searching for a condom.

"Wait, wait." Paul stopped her and dug in his pants pocket, pulling out a condom. She grabbed it from him, ripped it open, and rolled it down his shaft. Again, she moved herself so his head met up with her wet entrance, and she lowered herself down onto him. She let her head fall back as she moaned, feeling him deep inside her.

With her hands and feet, she moved herself around on top of him. Not up and down so much as forward and back.

But Paul was impatient. Very impatient. Impatient to the point where he flipped her onto her elbows and knees and kneeled behind her. She gasped at his sudden change in attitude as he reentered her from behind. He leaned over her, the insides of his arms against her shoulders. He put his hand on top of hers, lacing his fingers through hers. With his other hand, he spread apart her knees, giving him more room.

Gasping, she squirmed a bit to adjust to the new position, but quickly got used to it as he pounded into her. He put his forehead on her back, licking up her shoulder blade. Zoey's climax began to take her over quickly, and she couldn't help but start to cry out. Paul hissed at her to keep it down. When she couldn't, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Still, she let out muffled cries of pleasure.

Then, right as they were about to come together again, they heard, "He'll probably get mad at me, but I don't see why not. When he's home, he doesn't usually clean much."

"Shit!" Zoey hissed, her heart racing. But Paul didn't stop thrusting into her. Instead, he said, "I locked the door."

"When?"

"Does it matter?"

Zoey started to answer, but she could feel her orgasm pooling in her lower stomach. She gasped again, covering her mouth with her hand. They were both silent, aside from the occasional gasp or sharp exhale and the unfortunate creaking coming from Paul's twin sized bed beneath them.

The door knob rattled. Zoey bit her lip hard.

"Oh, that's odd." Reggie's voice was clear and loud. "Its locked. I was... just in here this morning." he knocked on the door. "Paul, are you in there?"

Paul called back, to Zoey's surprise, "Hold on- I'm getting changed."

"When did you get in?"

Angry, he hissed, "Can you wait?"

He heard Reggie scoff. "Fine."

Zoey reached out and grabbed the pillow in front of her. She bit down on it hard, holding the cold cushion against her breasts. Paul licked and nipped at the skin on her back, ready to burst.

Finally, Zoey whimpered, breathing hard but quietly, and her orgasm took her over. She trembled, sweat on her forehead. Paul slammed into her a few more times before groaning lowly, and reaching his own end. Then, quickly, he pulled out of her and whispered almost silently into her ear, "Closet."

Zoey understood, and went around the room, grabbing her clothes off the floor. As she did, Paul threw out the condom, changed his pants and boxers and threw on a dark blue tee-shirt. He walked up to his bedroom door, and watched Zoey close herself in his closet. As soon as it was shut, he unlocked his door and opened it.

His brother was practically identical. They both had long purple hair and black eyes, only Reggie's eyes were softer, while Paul's eyes were always on edge and scowling. Still sweating, he avoided looking at the brunette woman behind his brother and said, "Could you be more annoying?"

"Dude, you look exhausted." Reggie chuckled, his hands in his pants pockets. "What did you do?"

Zoey pressed her ear against the door as she snapped her bra hook together. She listened to Paul say, "That's none of your business. What do you want."

"Hello, Paul."

She didn't recognize the voice, so she figured it was his mother. She had only seen a glimpse of her, but from what she could see, she was quite a pretty woman, despite having birthing four children. She heard her go on, "My, Gosh, I can't believe how tall you got!"

Paul didn't answer. Reggie said, "When'd you get home?"

"Half hour ago."

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"That was the point."

She heard someone sniff, and his mother said, "Do I smell perfume?"

Zoey's face paled. _Oh, shit_, she thought, realizing that she left her backpack by his bed. There was a bottle of perfume that had opened all over her things last week, and it still smelt like Victoria's Secret. Someone else sniffed. Reggie spoke: "Oh, yeah. I do kinda smell it." he paused. Zoey could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "Do you have a girl in here somewhere?"

"No." his answer was quick, and not very believing. For self assurance, Zoey tucked herself into a corner right by the door, where she knew she wouldn't be see. You would have to actually walk inside and look directly in that corner to see her.

"Maybe in the closet?"

Zoey pushed herself farther into the corner.

"Look, do you need something? 'Cause I'm sill hungover."

"How wasted did you get?"

"Ted asked what your name was. I couldn't remember."

"Ted?" his mother spoke. "In Sunnyshore? You hang out with that old drunkard, drug addict?"

"Anyone who sells beer cheap is OK in my book."

Zoey giggled, and then slapped her hand over her mouth. If anyone heard, they didn't say anything, because his mother snapped, "In your book its OK to be an alchoholic?"

"Are you seriously criticizing me again?" Paul hissed.

"I'm not criticizing, I'm just-"

"You know what- I don't care what you think you're doing. You have no right to make any comments about anything at all."

Zoey cringed. She didn't know Paul very well at all, even if they had known each other only 2 days and slept together 12 times. But she could tell by his voice that he was furious. He went on, "And I don't know why the hell you came back in the first place."

It was silent for a moment, and Zoey heard: "We missed you."

More silence. "Get out."

"Uh-M-Mom," Reggie stammered, "Let's- Let's go back downstairs."

There was some more silence, until Zoey heard a door close. After a few seconds, the closet door opened, and Paul stood in the frame. Zoey looked up, not realizing she hadn't put her shirt on yet. She clutched it, instead, to her chest. She forgot it though, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

He hesitated, but put his arms around her waist. She whispered in his ear, "I... would like it if you explained to me... what happened."

"There's nothing to explain." he pulled away from her and went to sit on the edge of his bed. "They left. We didn't need them."

"Paul?" she walked up to him, and ran her fingers through his hair. He put his hands on her hips, and she went on, "You don't need to be so strong around me. I'm going to think you're wonderful either way."

He looked up at her. "Did you just say wonderful?"

"Yeah." she blushed, smiling. "I did."

"No," he shook his head, and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "You're the wonderful one."

"No, I'm not."

"You're too hard on yourself." he kissed her neck and held her waist tight in his arms. "You don't realize it. You're perfect."

He kissed down her chest, holding her hips again. He sucked on her exposed breast, when she said, "Come on. Let's get out of here." she ran her fingers through his hair, and he rested his forehead on her chest. "Somewhere where we can talk without having to worry about being interrupted."

"Let's just..." he looked up at her, his black eyes surprisingly sad. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stay like this for a bit."

She kissed his forehead. He shut his eyes. He gulped, and said quietly, "I... don't understand why they left in the first place." Zoey raised her eyebrows, partly surprised. "I always...thought we weren't good enough. _I _wasn't good enough."

Paul's face flushed. It was obvious by the way he buried his head in her chest that he wasn't used to talking like that. Hearing him speak made her heart break.

"Oh, Paul," she gasped, putting her hands on his face. She shook her head, her scarlet eyebrows knit togeter. "No, no that's not true. You said this was-what? Eleven years ago. That made you _eight. _Eight year olds aren't capable of doing something that will drive their parents away." she kissed his forehead again and around his face, mumbling, "You're great. Paul," she kissed his neck. "you're perfect." she looked at him, her nose against his. "It... may not mean anything to you," she went on, "but I want you. Even if... your parents are... horrible, I'll always be here."

He hesitated, even though he knew that that was exactly what he needed to hear. He never actually believed someone would tell him that. Hearing her say that confirmed his suspicions. The physical and sexual attraction he felt for her was being rivaled by a mental one. An emotional one. For as much as he wanted to fuck her and send her into a pleasure high, he wanted to hold her and sleep with her.

But not in the sense that they would be having sex. Really sleep with her. Next to her, in the same bed under the blankets. With the window open a bit so he had to hold her close to keep warm. He would kiss her goodnight and when he woke up, he would ask her if she dreamed.

God, he was falling in love with her. He knew it. He could feel it.

Zoey chuckled nervously, "Paul, you... you've been staring at me totally silent for about two minutes. Its-Its kinda freaking me out."

In response, he simply closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, drawing out a long, passionate, closed-mouth kiss. She kissed him back, hugging his neck tight.

But she pulled back and said, giggling, "I just realized that I've been in the same clothes for like three days."

Paul smiled a bit. "Then let's go back to your place and get you a change of clothes."

Even though neither of them really had a clue how to be in a serious relationship, they made it work. Even if they kept it a secret for a while (Zoey's sister walked in on them in the shower about two months later), everyone around them and close to them kind of noticed that they were changing.

Their hearts and minds were molding around the others. They became strong for one another, helping them get through problems with parents and siblings and just issues that teenagers dealt with. And one thing that they both quickly learned? Having someone to talk to and be with when one of them needed something was a lot easier and a _lot _better than drinking it out.

They were each other's sober solutions to their drunken issues.


End file.
